Some Nights
by clatoforeverever
Summary: This is the sequel to We Are Young. Everything will be different for Clove, Caleb Ludwig's return and new kids to college-Hannah Natalia Daniels. What is going to happen? Will Caleb Ludwig break Clove and Cato apart?
1. AN

So this is the summary to We are Young, read that first otherwise you won't get it! I will post it as fast as i can!

-xxoo Jackie


	2. Chapter 1

_Graduation_

_Clove's POV_

_It is the time. We are graduating. But Annie, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge, Thresh, Jackie, Marvel, Glimmer, Cato and i are going to the same university- UCLA, university of California Los Angeles. It will be great!_

__~~~line break~~~

"Aunty Jenny, I get it now."

"Ok Clove take care."

"Bye."

"Bye, we miss you!"

Then Cato starts the car. We are on our way to UCLA. I turn on the radio and songs come up.

_I know_  
_Caught up in the middle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_  
_Oh no_  
_Gave up on the riddle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_

_[Flo Rida]_  
_I know you wanna get behind the wheel Only 1 Rida_  
_Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver_  
_Can't let go I got fans in Okinawa_  
_My heart to japan quake losers and surviours_  
_Norway no you didn't get my flowers_  
_No way to sound better but the killer was a Coward_  
_Face just showers, the minute in a hour_  
_Heard about the news all day went sour_  
_Lil mama got me feeling like a limit here_  
_Put you in the box just the presidents cigarettes_  
_Give em my regards or regardless I get arrested_  
_Ain't worried about the killers just the young & restless_  
_Get mad coz the quarter million on my necklace_  
_DUI never said I was driving reckless_  
_You & I or jealously was not oppressive_  
_Oh no I can't stop I was Destined_

_I know_  
_Caught up in the middle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_  
_Oh no_  
_Gave up on the riddle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_

_[Flo Rida]_  
_Champagne buckets still got two tears in it_  
_And I put that on my tattoo of Jimi Hendrix_  
_Get depressed coz the outfit all in it_  
_Coz the press tell it all get a meal ticket_  
_Clean next get a call just a lil visit_  
_Sacrifice just to make a hit still vivid_  
_Rihanna kiss you on ya neck just kill critics_  
_Buggatti never when I'm rich, just god fearing_  
_Look at me steering, got the bossing staring_  
_Mr mike caren, tell his Billie Jeans_  
_Im on another planet_  
_Thank E-Class, Big Chuck or Lee Prince Perries_  
_Buy my momma chandeliers on my tears dammit_  
_Thirty years you had thought these emotions vanish_  
_Tryna live tryna figure how my sister vanish_  
_No cheers I know you wouldn't panic_

_I know_  
_Caught up in the middle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_  
_Oh no_  
_Gave up on the riddle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_

_When I need a healing, I just look up the the ceiling_  
_I see the sun coming down I know its all better now_

_When I need a healing, I just look up the the ceiling_  
_I see the sun coming down I know its all better now_

_When I need a healing, I just look up the the ceiling_  
_I see the sun coming down I know its all better now_

_When I need a healing, I just look up the the ceiling_  
_I see the sun coming down I know its all better now_

_I know, I know, I know, I i i, I think of letting go_

_I know_  
_Caught up in the middle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_  
_Oh no_  
_Gave up on the riddle_  
_I cry, just a little_  
_When I think of letting go_

__Me and Cato sing alone. That is one of my favorite songs. Then another song comes up...

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line._  
_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

__Me and Cato are laughing and singing. Later on, I fell asleep.

30 mins later...

"HERE WE GO CLOVE! WE ARE IN COLLEGE!"

"Indeed, this is magical!"

"Yeah, just hope boys won't steal you away from me."

"Yeah and hope girls won't go and feel your muscles like crazy."

"You know I love you and only."

"I know you do."

Then he kisses me.

Someone then taps on my shoulder.

"Hello but i am sorry, why are you kissing my boyfriend?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Delly. Cato why are you kissing a whore! I am your girlfriend!"

"Cato explain."

"Delly that was 5 years ago, ok? We were over!"

"But I want you back!"

"No way, no one can compare to Clove. Now you better fuck off or else I will find my way to get you out of this school."

"Oh really, my dad is the principal."

"My dad is your boss."

"Only in Panem High California."

Then she walks off with another girl and when I look closer it is Lily. Oh shit, she is here with us. This ain't going to be a peaceful year.


	3. AN again soozzzz guys!

**GUYS i am so sorry, but my latest chapter will be chapter 2, then i will stop updating due to school. THANKS!**

**-xxoo Jackie**


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating for such a long time. Due to school, login problems and lack of ideas. But today i got an idea and logged in! Now here is chapter 2 :) **

Clove's POV:

I look at my cell phone, 3 pm, Glimmer and others said they will arrive at 2:30 pm! Then all of a sudden, i cant see anything.

"Hello?"

"Guess who i am"

"Glimmer"

"nope"

"YES!"

I turn around and see Kate in her floral dress.

"OMG KATE!"

"OMG CLOVE!"

"Look at you!"

"Nonono, look at you!"

"OMG! Why are you here?"

"Oh Delly and I decided to come here since it is such an amzing place!"

"Wait did you just mention Delly?"

"Yeah! She is like totally awesome, her dad is the head master here!"

"Ok..."

"You seem upset"

"Erm no."

"ah whatever, see ya around Clove."

"Cya"

Then she walks off. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT? DELLY? WHAT IS GOING ON BACK HOME? Then I see Glimmer and the others coming towards me.

"Heyyyyyy guys!"

"HEYYYYYYY CLOVEY!" They say in unison

"Hehe, what took you so long?"

Everyone stared at Glimmer.

"What? Just my last bit of luggage."

"Bit? That was like ten more!"

"So what Finnick? Thats how much things i bring to a vacation, besides we are living here for like a whole year!"

"Chillax guys, ok now me and Cato settled already, and guess what?"

"What?"

"Girls are in the same room, guys are in the same room!"

"And?"

"We live like right next door! I mean like not really but like face to face."

"OMG!"

"SHUT UP ANNIE! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANNA MAKE OUT WITH FINNICK!"

"Aw, Jackie is jealous, because i am the sex god!"

"No thank you."

Then they all walk off to the dorm. The laugh and chat all the way.

The girls walk into their room, it is like an apartment! Two people share a room, Glimmer and Clove, Annie and Jackie then it is Katniss and this other girl called Johanna.

Katniss's POV

I walk into my room and see another girl, she has brown hair and she looks really sporty.

"Hey"

"Hey I am Johanna"

"Hey I am Katniss"

"So these bitches are your friends?"

"Mind your language!"

"Oops, i call my friends bitches"

"Cool, em yeah. You play soccer?"

"YEAH! I am like obsessed with soccer!"

"OMG who is your idol?"

"MESSI IS THE BEST!"

"AHHHHH MAAAA GADDDDDD SAME HERE!"

Then Cloves bangs into the room

"I heard AHHH MAAA GADDDDDD! You ok Catnip?"

"Shrug, im ok. This is Johanna she is awesome."

"awesome! Is Messi your idol?"

"How did you know?"

"aha! Katniss told ya, whenever you call someone awesome, they always admire Messi."

I start to blush so bad.

"Except for one person, i got to go now, see ya soon johanna! You are welcomed to join the victors!"

"CLOVE!"

Then i start to pretend to run after her.

"Clove is really cool."

"She is, her boyfriend is like soo hot."

"No shit! OMG i would love to join the victors, introduce me the others ok?"

"YEAH LIKE A TOTALLY!"

Clove's POV:  
"Glimmer, shall we decorate our room? Perhaps more hot pink stuff on ur side and more turquoise stuff on mine?"

"Sure!"

"School won't start until like the 1st, which is like 2 weeks away, we have a lot of time."

" Go to the mall tomoz?"

"Great idea, with everyone else?"

"Yeah!"

"Glimmer i need to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

" I met my friend back in New Jersey, we were best friends, but she is like friends with Delly. Delly just came up to Cato and kissed him. What am i gonna do?"

"Clove its ok, Delly is a bitch."

"But Kate thinks she is awesome."

"Erm then ignore Kate!"

"Cool. I will take your advice."

Then I get out of our room and go to the guys' room.

Cato came up to me and give me a quick peck on the lips, then I look at the mess.

"Guys, I know, Finnick, Peeta, Cato, Marvel, I totally get it, but please dont make it a big mess, your girlfriends will be really upset. Especially seeing underwear's lying around."

"Fine guys, lets clean it up!"

"Thank you Peeta."

Then I grab Cato's hand and whisper something into his ears.

**CLIFF HANGER! I m not sure when i will update next but i will do it as fast as possible :)**


End file.
